Reset
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: A donde sea que lo llevará, incluso si navegaban por una tormenta, Kouki esperaba que algún día, la tormenta amainara y los llevará hacia el arcoíris. AkaFuri.


***ADVERTENCIA***

Este es un AU en donde Furihata estuvo en Teiko como compañero y amigo de Akashi, y fue parte de la GoM, a su manera.

Si no te gusta, por favor NO LEAS, si de todas maneras lees, entonces, de nuevo, por favor no comentes cosas estupidas, gracias.

* * *

Furihata Kouki sabía que algo no estaba bien, Murasakibara había desafiado a Akashi Seijuro y todo apuntaba a que por primera vez en su vida, Akashi Seijuro perdería, sin embargo, cuando el hermoso color carmín de uno de los ojos de su capitán había sido reemplazado por un frío color casi dorado, algo en la gentil mirada de su mejor amigo cambio, no solo el color; es evidente, mientras Akashi somete al gigante púrpura, tras un largo silencio, por un breve instante la respiración de Kouki se detiene, así como su corazón, Akashi lo observa en silencio, y como Furihata Kouki teme...

Nada está bien ahora.

Es Sei, pero no es Sei.

Es difícil de explicar. Solo lo sabe.

No es su mejor amigo, pero tampoco es un desconocido.

Kouki lleva su mano hasta el lugar en donde su corazón late sin control alguno, cierra sus ojos y trata de contener las lágrimas acumuladas, en este lugar, fue donde vivieron los momentos más felices de sus vidas hasta ahora, pero desde hace un tiempo...

Eso se acabó.

—Supongo que a partir de mañana vendré a las prácticas como acordamos. — La voz de Murasakibara era lenta y perezosa, con un toque de furia contenida.

Kouki suelta un suspiro, luego, antes de que pueda decir algo para animar a Murasakibara, como que a partir de mañana le traerá algunos bocadillos que recientemente aprendió a hornear en la clase de cocina, o qué le dará algunos de sus dulces favoritos, es la voz de Akashi la que resuena en el gimnasio.

—No... olvídalo. —Él dice y Kouki tiene que darse media vuelta para confirmarlo, es su voz, es el mismo tono calmado y suave que el conoce. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Mientras sigamos ganando los partidos.

Kouki no lo entiende.

Midorima Shintaro es el primero en replicar, ¿Para que fue todo eso entonces? ¿No fue por qué Akashi consideraba inaceptable que Murasakibara pretendiera saltarse las prácticas como Aomine? ¿Entonces por qué ahora les permitía a todos ellos hacerlo?

_"Mientras sigamos ganando los partidos."_

—Shintaro. — Akashi llamó el nombre, su voz sigue siendo suave pero hay, implicada una advertencia.

_"Mis órdenes son absolutas."_

Kouki lo sabe, lo supo antes de nadie, antes que Midorima, con quien Akashi pasa horas jugando shogi; antes que Momoi, quien lo sabe todo respecto a los tipos que están en la cancha, enemigo o enemigo, nada debería escapar de ella.

Pero es injusto, piensa Kouki, porque de todos ellos, es él quien ha estado junto a Akashi por más tiempo.

—Kouki. — Kouki tembló ligeramente cuando escucho su nombre, sorprendido más que asustado, porque a diferencia de hace un instante en su enfrentamiento con Murasakibara o cuando advirtió a Shintaro, cuando lo llamó, fue completamente diferente. — Ven aquí, — Kouki alzó su mirada, Akashi Seijuro había extendido su mano en su dirección, un par de ojos bicolor llenos de suave afecto, una sonrisa amable y brillante. — Regresemos juntos a casa.

Kouki cerró sus ojos, podía saber sin duda alguna que nada estaba bien, que todo era un desastre, con Aomine, con Murasakibara, con todos ellos, la presión que estaba en los hombros de Akashi era demasiada, añadiendo a su padre, Kouki sabía, y había intentado ayudar, pero como un simple niño que viene de una familia de clase media, sin ningún tipo de talento más que "ver la debilidad y los errores de otros" ¿Qué podía hacer? Él no podía decirle que comprendía, por qué demonios ¡Él no lo hacía! No podía imaginar cómo se sentía su mejor amigo y eso lo enojaba y frustraba hasta el punto en que quería llorar.

—¿Kouki? — El castaño abrió sus ojos y se conectaron con los de Akashi, había en la mirada del capitán de Teiko, un ruego casi desesperado.

_"No me abandones."_

Las cosas que Kouki podía hacer no eran muchas, sino es que no eran nada. Pero él definitivamente nunca lo dejaria atras, si lo que Akashi le había dicho una vez era verdad, que "tu sola presencia y apoyo ya es suficiente para mí, saber que estas aquí, me ayuda a sonreír", entonces ¿Cómo podría Kouki no tomar su mano y subir a ese barco?

A donde sea que lo llevará, incluso si navegaban por una tormenta, Kouki esperaba que algún día, la tormenta amainara y los llevará hacia el arcoíris.

* * *

Furihata Kouki suspiro, fue solo un pequeño suspiro, pero definitivamente fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención de todos.

—¡Koucchi, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos!

—Tks, eres demasiado lento, chihuahua.

—Furihata-kun, necesito mis tijeras de vuelta.

—Furi-chin, ¿te gustan las papas fritas con algas? Te los regalo.

Cada uno de ellos, incluso Kuroko, que, aunque no dijo nada, su mirada brilló en reconocimiento de la figura del chico; su sombra de hecho había soltado un suspiro casi involuntario.

Kagami observó al nuevo integrante de este desordenado grupo, sorprendentemente para él, fue el más "normal" en términos simples.

—¿Sei, que hemos dicho sobre apuñalar a las personas con tijeras? — El chico castaño busco dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, despues, con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa, que además llevaba un rastro de culpa, se acercó y colocó una tira adhesiva en su mejilla, donde anteriormente había un ligero rasguño. — Por el momento esto servirá. Lamento eso, Kagami-kun. — Kagami estuvo tentado a negar un par de veces, este chico no debería disculparse por los errores de otros, pero, había algo en la dulce mirada color chocolate que le impidió decir palabra alguna.

Además, no debería preocuparse, solo fue un rasguño.

Sus reflejos fueron buenos, así que cuando Akashi se lanzó hacia él, pudo esquivar a tiempo, sin embargo, tuvo un pequeño rasguño por el microsegundo que tardó en reaccionar por la sorpresa inicial, vamos, nadie espera que un adolescente se lance a ti con unas tijeras solo porque se supone que no deberías estar en su reunión súper secreta que solo incluye milagros y un fantasma.

Le daría cien mil yenes a quienes no se sorprendan por eso.

—Furihata-kun. — Finalmente, Kuroko llamó al chico. Furiata terminó de color la bandita y regreso su mirada hacia el fantasma de Seirin, una sonrisa suave se dibujó en sus labios, sin embargo, en su mirada se haya la sombra de algo que Kagami no supo reconocer, fue algo parecido a la tristeza, tal vez. — Es bueno verte otra vez.

—Lo mismo digo, es bueno verlos de nuevo a todos. —Entonces, notó el uniforme escolar de Rakuzan. No era un jugador, pero tampoco parecía que fuera un estudiante cualquiera apoyando al equipo de su escuela, no con la familiaridad con la que lo llamaron los otros milagros, y por supuesto Kuroko.

O la forma en que llamó a Akashi. O como parece estar acostumbrado a arreglar los errores y disculparse por Akashi.

—Kouki, ven aquí. —Furihata camino directamente a Akashi, como si fuera un plebeyo sirviendo a su Emperador, el entrecejo de Kagami se arrugó.

—Necesitas disculparte apropiadamente, Sei. Y por favor, ¿podrías regresar esas tijeras a su dueño? — Sorprendentemente Akashi no dijo nada presuntuoso y arrogante como "Mis palabras y acciones son absolutas", tampoco miró mal al castaño, fue solo una mirada rápida y suave, como si luchara para no sonreír y por supuesto Furihata tampoco fue atacado por un par de tijeras por estar ahí, de hecho, podría decirse que fue bienvenido.

_"Solo espero que él venga con Akashi."_ Midorima había acomodado sus lentes después de decirlo, hubo un asentimiento general, Kagami no entendía a estos tipos, en realidad, él solo se había topado con Kuroko en su camino hacia el gimnasio; decidiendo que prefería acompañar a su sombra para tratar de retrasar el regaño que seguramente su entrenadora tenía para él.

_"Es un poco más manejable cuando están juntos."_ Escucho a Aomine, le dio un vistazo a Kuroko, tratando de entender a qué se refería ese tipo.

_"Ya sabes Koucchi es el único que puede calmarlo."_

Y al parecer todo el tiempo, estaban hablando y esperando a este tipo. Lo que fue, sorprendente en muchos sentidos, ¿Quién era Furihata? ¿Qué clase de poder tenía para poder "calmar" a Akashi Seijuro, el antiguo capitán de la generación de los milagros, el actual capitán de Rakuzan y el Emperador?

Furihata en sus ojos, lucía y se veía como un chico de preparatoria normal. No como una persona que podría "calmar" a un Emperador.

Cabello castaño, ligeramente alborotado, como si no hubiese tenido tiempo de peinarlo correctamente, ojos color chocolate, sorprendentemente simples, al igual que todo su ser, no era guapo como Akashi, pero había una apariencia linda y ligeramente infantil, seguramente pasaría desapercibido en una gran multitud, pero en este pequeño grupo Kagami podía verlo fácilmente.

—Voy a arreglarlo para ti más tarde. — Furihata rozo con la yema de sus dedos el cabello que el mismo Akashi había cortado un momento atras. Fue un movimiento extremadamente natural. — Reo-nee se va a molestar por esto, ya sabes. — Y, lo más extraño que Kagami había visto desde que estaba aquí, eso fue Akashi Seijuro sonriendo suavemente.

—Estoy seguro que Kouki podrá arreglarlo.

—¿Eso es una orden?

—No, es algo que creo.

Y Furihata sonrió, fue diferente a la sonrisa que siempre había estado en sus labios, o la que le regalo a Kuroko, fue una sonrisa no tan deslumbrante, pero sin duda fue suave y ligera.

* * *

—Furihata Kouki. — Kuroko dijo su nombre mientras veía al castaño en la banca de Rakuzan, sentado al lado del entrenador, observando fijamente el juego que se desarrollaba en la cancha, sus labios se movían mientras sus ojos no abandonan nunca el juego, el entrenador asintió algunas veces antes de decir algo. — Fue al igual que Momoi un miembro importante para las victorias de Teiko.

Kagami asintió, Hyuuga y Riko observaron la pantalla de televisión.

Esa era la primera vez que escucharon sobre Furihata Kouki, se suponía que era un amigo cercano a Akashi, Kuroko en realidad no sabía mucho sobre ellos dos antes de Teiko, cuando los conoció ellos ya eran un par demasiado impar, pero se acoplaron perfectamente.

Furihata Kouki fue amable y agradable, por eso, a todo mundo le caía bien, especialmente a él. Furiata había amado el básquet desde que la madre de Akashi les regalo un balón de básquet, desafortunadamente, debido a su salud y constitución frágil, fue imposible para él jugar con Akashi a menudo, aunque Akashi fue atento y lo dejaba ganar siempre que jugaban juntos.

Quizás otra razón para amar el básquet como lo hacía era porque le dio días de felicidad junto a Akashi y Shiori.

—Ver la debilidad y los errores de otros. — Kiyoshi se mantuvo en su silla con los brazos cruzados al frente.

Kuroko asintió.

—Cuando estamos jugando, ni siquiera nosotros notamos esos detalles, no a menos que tengas una excelente vista como Izuki o Takao, de hecho, ni siquiera ellos podrían hacerlo, después de todo, mientras juegas hay muchas constantes y variantes para tomar en cuenta.

Riko soltó un leve resoplido. — Sinceramente, diría que es injusto, según lo que Kuroko dijo, ese Furihata-kun es otro muro que tenemos que escalar.

—Es de temer, si no fuera por su salud, probablemente pudo ser otro miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, pero ¿Por qué está en Rakuzan, no dijo Kuroko que todos se separaron? — Koganei miró al fantasma.

—Tampoco lo sé. — Kuroko desvió su mirada hacia la televisión, Rakuzan había ganado, desde que el silbido que cerró el juego sonó, una sonrisa apareció en todo Rakuzan, ligera, suave, eufórica o casi invisible, no importa como, todos sonreían, excepto...

Akashi Seijuro.

Kuroko y Furihata no fueron los mejores amigos, pero, al menos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, a ambos les gustaba leer y fueron miembros del comité de la biblioteca, y en una de sus tantas charlas sin importancia, el castaño mencionó algunas opciones de preparatorias para elegir, entre ellas se encontraba Seirin, pero nunca mencionó Rakuzan, que se encontraba en Kyoto, literalmente, al otro lado de Japon.

Por supuesto, eso fue en los días felices de Teiko, luego, simplemente dejaron de hablar, porque Furihata dejó de presentarse al comité de la biblioteca, no estaban en la misma clase, tampoco asistía a las prácticas, nadie lo hacía ya.

Pasará lo que pasará con Akashi y Furihata, Kuroko no tenía ni idea.

Regresó su mirada a la televisión y observó en silencio, la reunión había terminado, así que era la única persona allí.

Furihata le extendió una toalla limpia, dijo algo que, por supuesto no pudieron escuchar, Akashi negó suavemente con la cabeza, luego los reyes sin corona se juntaron alrededor de Furihata, Kotaro paso su brazo por el cuello de Furihata riendo a carcajadas y Nebuya alborota su ya rebelde cabello castaño, Mibuchi parecía regañarlos, un segundo después el castaño estaba en sus brazos para un abrazo cálido.

Luego Akashi dijo algo, y Furihata fue liberado casi de inmediato.

Entonces Akashi finalmente sonrió, los ojos de Kuroko se abrieron con una ligera sorpresa, esa sonrisa se parecía a la que él había visto alguna vez, en Teiko.

—¿Kuroko?

—No es nada, Kagami-kun. — Kuroko apagó la televisión antes de ver directamente a su luz, y comprenderlo.

Furihata siempre fue la luz de Akashi.

* * *

¡Bueno! Después de mucho tiempo, esto es lo que puedo escribir de ellos dos... No estoy tan mal, ¿verdad?

Estuve media hora dudando entre subirlo o no :s

Obviamente, Akashi dejaría de llamarse Akashi si no se lleva a Kouki con él a Rakuzan, la única persona que no lo abandonara por nada!

Finalmente, Kouki esta allí para Akashi despues de que pierden, y despues de tanto tiempo se confiesan, porque aunque actúan como una pareja melosa, ¡En realidad no lo son! Reo-nee quiere arrancarse el cabello por lo idiotas que son ambos.

Idiotas enamorados.

Esto es un one-shot antes de que pregunten por la continuación XD

Nos leemos.


End file.
